Commitment
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: What happenes when you take one moping Cloud and a sexy stranger and put them together in a pumping night club? find out... Yaoi, lemon... please read and review flames are accepted xD!


**Hiya everyone!! phew i finally got round to finishing this story which i started a loooong time ago xD well supose you can do that when you catch the fricken chicken pox!! die evil feind!! sigh anyway here it is and hope some people shall enjoy it enough to review it xD **

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, dats about all...**

**Disclaimer... me owneth nothing!!**

**Enjoy!!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

Thump thump, thump thump. The continuous beat of the bass kept going ever loud and ever repetitive. He didn't know why he ever came here; there was nothing here for him, but a headache. He sighed and watched as the dancers moshed together on the dance floor; their bodies so close, moving together in time with the bass that was projected out from the humongous speaker that stood at the front of the dance floor. He envied those dancers, they didn't have a care in the world, they just danced, their minds so far lost in the rhythm that only their hot, sweaty bodies remained to follow the beat religiously. Taking another sip of his drink he leant back against the bar and that's when he saw him; the sexiest guy he'd ever seen before apart from one. He watched him grace across the dance floor, his hips swaying seductively to the beat, and suddenly all his worries were forgotten.

As he watched this tall brunette glide across the floor, he forgot about his job and his fiancée that he was destined to wed tomorrow. This tall brunette had a masculine figure and the tight black pants and midnight blue silk shirt he was wearing only made it more noticeable. His shoulder length straight brown hair swayed as he moved his head, it had been tied up into a loose ponytail with a midnight blue silk ribbon, but most of it had come out. He had his eyes closed but he never seemed to hit anyone as he danced, he just seemed to sense where they were and glide around them. The music changed to something more heavy metal and the brunette stopped dancing, instead he turned to face the man at the bar as if he knew he was being watched. Now he could see the man's face clearly; he had creamy skin, high cheek bones, a strong nose and deep smoky grey eyes that just sparkled with mischief. The man smirked and began to walk over the bar, where an anxious blonde was seated clutching his drink to the point of smashing it. He sat down beside the blonde and said,

"Enjoy the show?" his voice was deep and smooth, the blonde kinda liked it. He smirked and replied with another question,

"Cant a man just admire the good dancing when he wants to?" the brunette smiled and said,

"So you like my dancing then?" the blonde ran a hand through his spikes and said,

"Only if you want me to like it..." this got a laugh out of the brunette,

"Well maybe you will like it more if you joined me?"

"I don't dance" the blonde said straight up,

"Only the weak say I can't, are you weak Cloud?" the blonde frowned,

"How do you know my name?" he asked. The brunette laughed again,

"There are lots about you I know... now shall we dance or are you too weak to?" Cloud growled, this brunette was beginning to push his buttons and he hated being called weak.

"Fine we shall dance." He got up from his stool and the brunette smiled and jumped up as well. Cloud swayed a little, his alcohol consumption catching up with him.

"Now now," the brunette said grabbing Cloud's hand and leading him towards the dance floor, "Don't give up on me yet, the fun is only just beginning..." Cloud felt his cheeks flush and his heart begin to race as the brunette linked his hand in his.

'_Calm down it's only a dance, it's not like you're sleeping with him, you don't even know his name...'_ Cloud let himself be led onto the dance floor, feeling kind of stupid for blushing at a silly thing like holding hands. The brunet grabbed hold of his other hand and began to dance, his whole body swinging in time to the music.

"Loosen up!" the stranger shouted over the music, "You're always to tense..." Cloud smiled but he couldn't dance so he just stepped from side to side, trying to keep in time with the seductive brunet. Cloud for fear that he would trip kept looking down at his feet, until finally a hand pulled his face up and he locked eyes in to the smoky grey ones of the man. He found himself stop dancing as he just gazed into the strangers eyes,

'_He seems familiar, or maybe it's just those eyes... have I seen him somewhere before?' _Cloud now knew he had gone too far, he was to be wed tomorrow. _'I can't do this...even if he is cute... What about Tifa... she loves me...'_ He pulled his hands out of the brunet's and turned to walk away from him when a hand was placed on his shoulder,

"Cloud?" the stranger asked, "Are..." Cloud just shook his head and shrugged off the stranger hand. He walked off the dance floor and left the brunet standing confused behind him. He looked around for the door and finally realized that he was really quite intoxicated because he couldn't even locate the exit. He sighed and took some deep breaths to calm his nerves, rubbing his temples as the headache he'd been sprouting finally kicked in. 'I've got to get out of here' he told himself,

"Cloud" Cloud turned to see the brunet standing behind him, "Are you okay? Was it the dancing?" Cloud couldn't even bare to look this guy in the eyes. He knew he shouldn't have led him on like that; it just wasn't right even though he was enjoying himself it just wasn't right, he was to be wed tomorrow. He sighed; there was part of him that wanted this but he was too kind to hurt Tifa even if he was denying himself a little happiness.

"Look" he said, "you're nice and all but I'm getting married tomorrow and..."

"Do you love her?" the stranger asked. Cloud lifted his head to look into those smoky grey ones once more and he felt his heart sink. In any other situation he would have gladly taken this man, hell part of him still wanted to take this man but,

"She loves me and this wedding means the world to her an..."

"That's not what I asked," the brunet came to a stop right in front of Clouds face. He reached out and with his right hand stroked Cloud's strong chin, his callused fingers sending shivers down Cloud's body. "I asked do you love her." Cloud stared into those eyes once more and saw compassion and kindness in them, but also a deep passion that was just waiting to escape. He lifted his left hand, to look at the engagement ring on his finger, his commitment, his prison. "So do you?"

"I uh..." the brunet smirked and Cloud blushed, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say that he loved Tifa, no matter how hard he tried. The brunet reached over to Cloud's ring and slid it off his finger.

"If you're gonna get married tomorrow then tonight is your last night of freedom..." he slipped the ring into his back pocket of his tight leather pants and said, "If you want it back you'll have to come get it..." he let go of Cloud's face and sauntered off back into the crowd.

'_Go after him!!'_ his mind screamed, _'you'll never find someone as willing as that again... besides its only one night, you'll never see him again...'_ a large grin appeared across his face as he charged off into the crowd after the brunet. The music was pounding and the dancers were all moshing, smashing their bodies together and creating a hard job for Cloud because he had lost sight of his mysterious flirt. He felt a hand graze across his ass before giving it a quick squeeze. He spun round to see a figure shoving through the crowd towards the private booths. Cloud smirked and followed the figure to one of the booths, stopping right outside of the private booth. _'Do I really want to do this?' _he asked himself, _'What about...'_ suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar.

It pulled him into the room and he came face to face with the gorgeous stranger. He mashed their lips together and pressed Cloud back against the door slamming it shut. He pressed their bodies close and waited for Clouds response. Cloud responded quickly all his thoughts and worries flying out of his head as his lust for this man took over. He shoved his tongue into the brunet's mouth, and got just what he wanted, a battle for dormancy and a good one at that. This man wasn't going down easy, but in the end Cloud won and he took control of the kiss, pushing their bodies away from the wall, heading towards the big table in the middle off the room. He broke off the kiss for that much needed air and said,

"Now before I begin," he began to take off the man's shirt, "I need to know two things... do you like it soft or rough and..." suddenly the man smashed their lips together once more.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." He panted once the kiss was over. Cloud smirked and pulled off his own shirt. He pushed the man up onto the table and swiftly followed him, straddling him by the hips. He took the man's lips in his while his hands travelled across his tanned muscled chest, his fingers coming to rest on the small round sensitive nubs. He began to massage them and the man instantly gasped, Cloud smirked and took this as an opportunity to latch himself onto the man's neck, attacking it ferociously, sucking and biting at it as the man squirmed and groaned under his touch. Not messing around with any of the fore play, Cloud reached down to pull of the man's tight black 

pants, only to find it covered by an assortment of midnight blue silk belt. He frowned, there was someone else he knew that wore a lot of belts but he couldn't remember who for his mind was too clouded with alcohol and lust. He growled as he tried to undo all the belts and the man laughed,

"Want me to do it?" he asked. Cloud nodded and waited for the man to undo the belts. As soon as they were undone Cloud pulled off the pants followed by his. He then pulled off the man's boxers and smirked when he saw his very hard erection.

"Enjoying this are we?" the man smiled and pulled down Cloud's revealing his own very hard erection.

"Just as much as you are..." he said before pulling Cloud into another kiss and grinding their naked bodies together in turn. Cloud let out a throaty moan; all his intoxicated senses were alight with lust. Whilst their mouths were still firmly attached and their tongues still battling Cloud positioned himself over the brunet's entrance and without any warning pushed himself inside. Cloud felt the man below him stiffen as he was filled with his throbbing erection. Cloud didn't even wait for the man below him to adjust before he began to move, pulling himself out so that his tip was just inside and then slamming back into the brunet causing both of them to pant and groan in pleasure.

"So fucking tight..." Cloud panted as the brunet mewled in pleasure underneath him.

"More!" the man moaned, "Faster!" he began to thrust up into Cloud causing Cloud to let out a throaty moan of his own.

"You...never...told...name..." Cloud puffed. The man below him opened his eyes and stared up at him.

"My name?" he groaned as Cloud hit that special spot that made him see stars. Cloud noted this and slowed right down to tease the man below him.

"Yes your name..." even though this tortured him he wanted to know this man's name.

"My name is... my name...Le..." Cloud stiffened and he looked down at the man below him, it couldn't be. "Leo!" he cried, "Faster please!" Cloud still frozen just blinked a few times and it took a buck from the man below him to break him out of his trance. "Please let me release!" the man cried. Cloud smiled down at him, no this couldn't be the same man he would never say something like that. He began to thrust again, hitting Leo's prostrate dead on and causing him to scream in pleasure. "Yes, yes!" he cried, "I'm coming!" Cloud grunted and reached down and clasped Leo's member and began to pump it in time with their thrusts. Leo screamed Cloud's name as he came spilling his seed all over the two men's chests and Cloud's hand. Cloud grunted as Leo's walls tightened around him and with a few more thrusts he came also, filling Leo with his seed. He pulled out of Leo with a grunt and collapsed down onto the table beside him. No one said anything for a while, Cloud too drunk and confused and Leo too exhausted and guilty.

Finally Cloud leant over to look at the man he just had sex with more closely and noticed that he had fallen asleep. He reached out and stroked Leo's face enjoying the warmth of his skin. He brushed Leo's soft silky hair out of his face hoping to get one last look at those beautiful smoky grey eyes, but alas Leo continued to sleep soundly. Cloud sighed, he wished that he could stay here forever, Leo reminded him of someone he cared for dearly and he wished that he could stay here and be with him, but he couldn't. He pushed himself away from Leo and retrieved his clothes wiping his stomach as he did so. He was practically falling asleep on his feet. He stumbled back over to the sleeping Leo and took one last look at him. He bent down and pressed his lips to Leo's lightly enjoying the taste of his smoky mouth one last time. His hands ran through Leo's hair and got caught on the silk ribbon that held back Leo's hair. He gently pulled it out and held it tenderly in his hands.

"For a keepsake..." he whispered before he stood back up and stumbled over to the door. He opened it and took one last glance back at his sleeping beauty. "Sometimes wishes don't come true..." he stepped out and closed the door behind him, his head swimming with confusion and alcohol and he headed for the door, heading back to the world where he was told he belonged never realising that he had forgotten something ever so important...

XDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD...

**So there it was everyone hope ya all enjoyed it and yus if i ever get round to it there shall be a sequel!! xD i already have a few ideas...  
Please review and all tell me your views i wanna know what you liked and didnt kk!!**

**Thats all for now folks!!**


End file.
